Impending Doom
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Tonks in her final moments, and just what occurred to make her lose her battle for life.


A/N I don't own any rights regarding Harry Potter

The death of Nymphadora Lupin (a.k.a Tonks)

Tonks was duelling, duelling for her life. She twisted and turned, dodging sparks from spells cast, a mixture of colours; red and green and blue, flying towards her from scores of Death Eater wands. Retaliating by shooting spells back at those enemies, she saw many of them fall to the ground and lie there still, no longer moving. Tonks shot spells at other enemies who were attacking the Order of the Phoenix and remaining students, saving many citizens from death or incapacitation.

Tonks saw Horace Slughorn charge past, at the head of a group of reinforcements for the protectors – reinforcements they were desperately in need of; the already low numbers were decreasing, and with the recent loss of Dedaldus Diggle, things were ominous.

To the left of Tonks' biased battle (eight Death Eaters on only Tonks) was a deathly fight; Arthur Weasley, his glasses askew upon his face lathered in sweat, sprinting past weaving around the spells that were being cast at him, casting a fresh shield charm every few seconds, until a streak of red so strong and cast so fast passed the shield and hit Arthur in the chest that meant he was flung ten metres back: he moved no more.

A gasp issued from Tonks mouth that no one else could hear; the incessant yelling of spells, both offensive and defensive, being cast towards the opposite sides – more and more Death Eaters were falling and less of the Order of the Phoenix were now being incapacitated or dying: finally, they were getting into this battle. Tonks wanted to run over to Arthur, to see if he was alright, but she couldn't, if she moved now, she would be dead, and she didn't want to leave her son without a mother. No, she had to keep fighting, as the picture in the locket close to her heart reminded her.

Tonks was getting tired now. She'd been fighting unfairly for far too long and she felt as if she couldn't carry on much longer; yet she couldn't leave. She shouted "fregutio", a spell to expel Draught of Living Death from her wand, to hit two of the eight Death Eaters. This helped balance out the odds stacked against her, but not by much.

Suddenly, a burst of green light came from behind her, and Tonks, with instinctive Auror training reflexes, jumped flat on her stomach onto the ground, warm with the deflected spells absorbed into it. A few seconds later, she sprung back up, and heard a familiar cackle: Aunt Bella was here.

"Leave us!" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched to the Death Eaters Tonks was fighting, "Go kill some Gryffindors!"

Tonks snarled in greeting to her aunt, and began a fearsome duel with the woman that killed her beloved cousin Sirius; the woman who destroyed Neville Longbottom's parents, the woman who had dashed all of Harry Potter's dreams in life.

Block, attack, block, attack: this pattern continued constantly for at least fifteen minutes; with every failed attempt to kill her niece, Bellatrix's mood seemed to darken, until she was sending Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra constantly, so the only thing Tonks could do was block, block, block; she could send no spells to try and avenge the death of Sirius, only hold off the inevitable. Bellatrix then changed her tact; instead of constant attack, she slowed down, allowing her to try and get into her niece's head.

"Ahhh is ickle wickle Nymphie getting upset? Getting tired? You know you can't beat me, you know you will die… just like your mudblood of a father…"

"Don't you dare…" Tonks snarled, fury blazing, "don't you dare insult my family or our blood status; my father is more of a man than your crush, Voldemort. And DON'T CALL ME NYMPHIE!"

"You dare speak his name? You dare insult the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix screamed. "Well dear Teddy is definitely without a mummy now, isn't he?"

Tonks began to worry; she had always considered what would happen if she died, but to hear a powerful Death Eater confirm she would die, made this a reality. But it also made her stronger, because she knew she must keep fighting, not only for her, but for her husband Remus, and her son Teddy. Tonks _had _to keep going, and with this fresh bout of confidence, she began moving with utmost speed and agility, giving Bellatrix a real struggle to keep up, and keep Tonks under threat.

At one moment, a slip up by Bellatrix made Tonks have the upper hand, but only for a moment; Bellatrix regained control then performed a sneaky piece of magic, known only to Voldemort's inner circle, that resulted in the same effects as "Expelliarmus" and "Impedimenta" in one shot. Tonks yelled in defeat, as Bellatrix used her wand to physically force Tonks to her knees.

Holding Tonks' wand in her hand, Bellatrix grasped a large proportion of Tonk's hair in her hand, and yanked it causing Tonks to shriek in pain.

"Yes, yes, deary," Bellatrix said, "do you want a long time of constant pain on my behalf or, if you just beg, I can make it quick; if you grovel great, I may just spare your life."

"NEVER!" yelled Tonks, defiant to the last minute, "never will I grovel to someone like you, even for my son. Would he rather I betrayed everything I believed in for him, or die for a just cause, with Remus to look after him? No, he wouldn't. So kill me; but mark my words, you _will_ get what's coming for you."

And with that, she spat in Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix shrieked with rage, she looked like a deformed goblin when she shrieked, and then she pressed her wand into the crease of Tonks' neck.

Tonks was sobbing now, unable to help herself with this complete u-turn of emotion, grieving for the loss of the chance to know her son, to be part of his life. But she knew what she had to do, and she had the strength for this.

Bellatrix dug the wand in, and screamed the words "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A burst of green light flashed out, and Tonks slumped to the ground, dead. Around them, a crowd had formed, of Death Eaters and Protectors alike, and as Tonks died, the Protectors gasped and made the decision to avenge her death, as she had planned to avenge that of her cousin, whereas the Death Eaters jeered and ran forwards to congratulate Bellatrix on the _wonderful _thing she had done for Voldemort.

Tonks was dead. She knew that. Yet, she was drifting up from her body, just her spirit, her soul and she could now survey the scene surrounding her body. The grounds were a bloody battleground, body after body, yet Tonks knew the cause was worth it.

She had died. But she knew that she had died for the best reason possible: Harry Potter to save the wizarding world forever.

Tonks was dead. But she lived on, in her son, Teddy Remus Lupin, and, as she drifted east, she knew she was heading home, to her son, to be his guardian angel until she was no longer needed and then she could rest in peace.

Tonks was content when she saw her son, and prepared to be like this forever; then, she saw her husband standing over Teddy and realised she would be content, forever and always.

* * *

I'd appreciate it if you left a review.

I don't own anything.


End file.
